Sayonara Aishiteru
by Karasu1
Summary: Who will win Botan in the end? (KuramaxBotanxKoenma fanfic)
1. Sayonara Aishiteru II

Sayonara Aishiteru II Sayonara Aishiteru II 

Okay…so I didn't see that chapter I was poorly written last time and that it's too quick and long. Next half of chapter one, shifted into chapter II people! The lemon part will be part B of chapter 2 now, I suppose -Karasu 

=*= 

Koenma's eyes grew wide. Has he heard? He wasn't sure yet, but he's not yet ready to tell the youko. Both men's eyes clashed each other, eliciting a sudden force that even Yusuke and Keiko seem to feel. After a few more seconds of sharp glares, Koenma furrowed his brows, breaking the silence. "I supposed you've heard" 

Kurama merely moved, a slight nod of his head as a reply. His eyes just as sharp, he gazed into Koenma's piercing glare even further. Koenma knew what that glare says. Kurama won't budge that quickly. The usual soft gaze of Shuuichi Minamino had turned back into the cold, youko inside the boy. Yusuke and Keiko had backed off long before Koenma could even say something. 

The prince's eyes closed as he started to walk past Kurama, shoving him on the shoulder purposely. Kurama winced at the contact, not because of the physical pain it made, but because of the sudden disgust of even seeing the master he once worked for. Time really does do magic once in a while, first he fell in love so suddenly, now he's lost his love for a friend. The closeness and respect he once had for Koenma all disappeared, the cold feeling for him when he was still a thief came back. He turned back to face him again, their eyes clashing one last time. 

"Get away from her, Kurama. You, of all people, should know better than to meddle with Reikai" Koenma threatened him, breaking the hasty bond their eyes just had. With a last puff of breath, he stormed out. 

=*= 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Keiko-chan!" 

Keiko's breath caught in her throat. That familiar voice, the voice she had been trying to avoid all week. She should've known better than to run away from her best friend. Instead, she smiled back at her, hiding her paranoia of getting herself in trouble. Two days have passed since that incident with Koenma and Kurama, and she tries to avoid any distress of things. "Botan-chan, nice to see you again" 

Botan sat on the counter, her eyes fixed on Keiko, making the girl gulp silently. "By any chance, have you seen Kurama?" she asked, her voice showing oblivious ignorance to what happened the other day. Maybe Koenma hadn't told her yet. 

Keiko fidgeted in her place, her hands shaking behind her. "I…I haven't seen him quite often these days, Botan" she answered, letting out a nervous smile. "Hey…I got to go, I have a lot of work to do in the kitchen, you go on along" she added, quickly escaping at the back door of the counter. She didn't want to run away from Botan, it's jus that she doesn't know whose side to choose. Koenma has his point, but Botan is in love with Kurama, so is he, and she didn't wan to ruin such a great friendship between the two. And she likes Kurama, just as much as she likes Koenma. He just didn't know what to do anymore. 

Botan sat still as Keiko ran away to the kitchen. Much as she wanted to follow her, she was still looking for Kurama. She slipped down the counter and ran off the door, her mind slipping from the fact that the ramen house didn't have any customers at all when Keiko said she was "busy". 

=*= 

Botan looked around. She had been looking for Kurama for half an hour then. He wasn't at home, nor was he in any other places she knew. Finally, she recognized someone in the midst of the passers-by, her eyes coming to a stop. 

There he was, where she had seen him that day when she asked him out. Same place, same booth. Her face finally coming to a smile for the first time that day. 

=*= 

Silently playing with his straw, Kurama eyes his drink in heated glares that the drink almost melted from it. Ever since his "talk" with Koenma, he had been so quick-tempered lately. He even went as far as snapping at his own mother, the very last person on earth he'd be angry with. Shiori understood him after he apologized, but he still wanted to strangle himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. If he went as far as getting impatient with Shiori, it's possible that he might attack Reikai in rebellion and desire to kill Koenma himself. But he knew better than that. Maybe heeding Koenma's words may not be so bad, he'd soon forget about HER…somehow. 

"Kurama?" 

Speak of the devil. 

He looked around, his eyes abruptly stopping at a certain figure walking towards him. Why was it that she'd come at the least time he'd expect company? 

He took a deep breath, knowing that acting coldly towards her will take almost all of his will power to even get a single word out. But he's been trained all his life for being cold, but this he admit, this might be the hardest thing he ever had to do. 

_ I love you, Botan…_

=*= 

She saw him stand up. She was about to smile again, but the look on his face made her change her mind. He didn't have that usual warmth on his eyes anymore, just a cold, blank glow. She never saw that look from him before. It made her feel…unwelcome, in a way. Somehow, she managed to mutter his name, "Kurama?" 

He closed his eyes. Taking another deep breath, he willed his mind to speak to her. "Botan, I can't see you anymore" It's a wonder how such a short phrase could break his heart into a million pieces, making him feel a sudden emptiness inside. The feeling only increased in pain as he watched her eyes fall, her lips trembling in sadness he had never seen in her. He felt his chest tighten just seeing it. 

Botan could hardly breath. The words had been uttered so clearly, silently but clearly. But she denied the thought of it as true. She didn't want to admit that she actually heard. "What…do you mean?" she managed to ask, even if those words were as clear as a shiny glass. She felt her hands trembling on each side of her, her heart giving a sudden bolt. 

He couldn't take it, it was too much. The pain of seeing her like this was too painful to bear inside. He looked away from her, wishing that she wasn't there in front of him. All he wanted to do was to gather her up in his arms again, giving her comfort on whatever she might've been feeling. A sudden desire to apologize and tell her how much he loved her. But something inside him refused to do so. A dreaded face had appeared on his mind, a piercing glare running through him like a cold knife. 

His brows furrowed, his anger building up again, giving him the courage to look up at her. "Why don't you ask your boss then?" he told her, emphasizing the term he used for the man with the name he never wanted to mention again, his feet moving him away from her. 

Botan was left still on the suddenly cold floor. She felt her eyes turn watery, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. But she didn't give them any mind. All she was thinking of was Kurama, and his answer. What does Koenma have to do with anything? 

=*= 

Koenma sighed, burying his face in his hands. The click of the monitor had signaled that it's off as he leaned back on his seat, contemplating on the things that have been happening. "Botan…I'm so sorry" 

He just lost a detective, and now one of his ferry girls are suffering just because of the order. But that's not what was bothering him. It was Botan herself. His chest would tighten whenever he'd admit to himself that he's not Botan's interest anymore. It was not until a few days before that he admitted to himself that he did feel something for her. He actually knew that he did when it was too late, just at the same time Kurama had claimed her. The blame he had pushed to himself was making his inner pains increase. He had been told that she always had feelings for him, but he was always to engrossed with his work that he never gave her enough time. This was all too much for him to regret about. Kurama's patient and can manage his time well, that's one of the things he never had. 

The door opened slowly, a Reikai personnel calling him to his father's room. Koenma sighed and stood up, his steps short and slow. "Botan's coming, tell her to follow" Maybe it's time to tell her the plans. 

=*= 

12:45 

His eyes rested on the blinking light of the clock, the only light visible besides that of the moon's. Kurama shut his eyes closed, burying his face on his palms, lying on his back. He wanted to blind himself to get rid of the sight of her in his head, the sight of her crying made his throat constrict in a way wherein he couldn't even breath. But he knew that if ever Yusuke or Kuwabara would even know he made her cry, he was sure he was as good as dead nonetheless. 

_ Botan…_

He never wanted to hurt her. Never in his heart had he ever had the thought of even making her frown. That was the last thing he'd ever let himself do…he wouldn't even let himself do it, even if his life depended on it. But he just did, and the pain and regret was already acting up to him. Mourning at his own mistake, he let himself bask into his own sorrow. 

Suddenly, he heard a low sound on the carpeted floor of his room, causing him to sit up and look at where the sound came from. His eyes widened, his hands turning clammy. He couldn't believe his eyes, was this just his imagination? 

"Botan?"


	2. Sayonara Aishiteru I

Sayonara Aishiteru I Sayonara Aishiteru I 

Yes, yes, so I made a few mistakes on the first post of this fic in fanfiction.net. _This_ is the _real_ revised version of Sayonara Aishiteru. I dunno, maybe it's because I got bored with my life that I did this crap. Anyway, trashy as it may be, hope those who read it somehow enjoys it =) Also, I'm trying to limit my use of Japanese words on fanfics because I think it's not at all even for a fic with too much foreign words rather than English, but I momentarily forgot that even the title of this shit is Japanese. Oh let me rot in hell! Anyway, on I go with my pathetic-excuse-for-a-fanfic, Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are not mine, don't sue me, thank you very much -Karasu 

=*= 

Botan sighed as she looked at the two pieces of paper in her fingers, twirling it over and over in obvious monotony. _A movie with Koenma, yeah right…_ she thought to herself, giving herself a mental hit on the head. She tried asking him; naturally he disagrees, saying he's too busy. He's always too busy, too busy for her anyway. She knows she can't put herself between him and his work, but she just hoped that he would give her some of his time once in a while. 

Glancing up, she recognizes a familiar frame sitting in one of the empty seats at a nearby soda shop. Somehow, she managed a small smile. Kurama. Who could ever miss the flames of that guy's hair, which could be seen for a mile even in a heavy crowd. Her feet started walking towards the place and entered, her face not as gloomy as that just a moment ago. 

=*= 

He sipped on his drink slowly, oblivious of things going on around, his eyes fixed on the opposite chair for no particular reason. The place was not that crowded, but he still chose a place in the corner where not much people would go to, basking in the peace and tranquility of the place. These are one of the times on a day he likes, silence surrounding him, all by himself… 

"Kurama-kun!" 

Well, of course he could be wrong. 

He glanced around to see a certain sky-haired girl walking briskly towards him, a bright smile on her child-like face, making him return the smile to her. He hadn't seen her for a long time now, and somehow he's glad to see an old friend. Kurama mentally shrugged to himself. Maybe a little company's not that bad. 

"Hello, Botan-chan" he greeted her in that newly familiar, friendly address. It's not long before where he'd call her 'Botan-san', but she just shakes her head and asks him to forget about the formal address. She said she thinks it sound like "old people" language. As if she's not a thousand year old herself. 

Botan smiled wider and sat herself at the opposite chair. "I just thought I could invite you to come with me to watch a movie?" she said, her eyes almost pleading. _If Kurama doesn't take this, I'm really going to let myself fall from my oar a hundred feet above ground in Makai_ she told herself, pleading the gods that he might want to go. No…pleading the gods, that just reminds her of Koenma. No, scratch that, it's her day-off, at least let her have fun without the thought of him dumping her just that morning. 

Kurama watched as Botan took two tickets from her pocket, backing off as she literally shoves it to his face. He chuckled slightly, lightly brushing the girl's hand aside. He took the tickets from her as he did so and read. "'Heat of Fire'? Reminds me of Hiei" he commented, another chuckle escaping him. His companion giggled slightly, making him keep the smile he had on his face. Speaking of the little koorime, he hadn't seen him for a long time as well. He suddenly wondered where he was off to right now. 

"It's supposed to be Koenma-sama's, but he said he's too busy" Botan told him, trying hard to stop herself from frowning. The boy merely nodded at her. She wasn't sure if she actually frowned, but by the look of his face, it's like he was seeing right through her cheerful façade all in all. Maybe it was her voice that gave in. Or maybe both. "So, want to come?" 

Kurama shrugged slightly, fixing his eyes on the tickets again. "What? Right now?" he asked, getting himself to read the time of the movie they're going to. Actually, he didn't like the idea of Botan asking him to go with her, since it's like she's asking him out in a way wherein she's the one treating him to it. Wait, him and her? Go out? He shook his head at the thought, reminding himself that the ticket was supposedly for Koenma. Maybe she just saw him afterwards and decided to ask. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt disappointed with that, making him feel heavy on the chest. But why? It's not like he actually have feelings for the deity. It had been long before where he'd see himself staring into her, his thought clouding up on him as she filled every corner of his mind. A feeling not familiar to him. A feeling neither pleasant or unwanted. It just made him wonder what it was. 

Pushing this thought aside, he returned to the thought of her treating him instead of the other way around. He settled on just taking her out instead after the movie, although that reminded him of his previous hallucination. Go out with Botan, as if. He wanted to kick himself for even trying. 

He looked up to see Botan nod her head, her smile not leaving her face. "Yep, come on!" she said, standing up and hitting him a friendly slap on the arm. He smiled back and walked out of the place with her. So much for time alone. 

=*= 

Botan almost jumped from her place as another sound of crashing glass rang through the theatre. Instead, she shut her eyes closed and clutched the sleeves of Kurama's jacket. She wanted to hit herself for the pathetic action, but to be honest with herself; this stupid movie was actually scaring her! But at least that was enough reason for her to cling to Kurama… 

What?! Why the hell did she think that? She shook her head vigorously for a moment, stopping to think of it again. She tried to steal a glance of him from the corner of her eyes, seeing him still fixed on the movie, with only the slight movement of his hands holding hers in a light touch, trying to comfort her and a spark of amusement on his face. She frowned, the previous thought completely forgotten with her frustration. Of all the things she wanted to be perceived to be, she hates it when she looks like a damsel in distress. 

She was then awaken from her thoughts by another ear crushing crash from the movie, making her clutch Kurama's jacket tighter. Well, maybe being a sissy damsel can't be bad once in a while, she assured herself. 

Kurama chuckled in amusement, earning him an odd look by two kids beside him. Probably they were wondering why he chuckled at a scary part of the movie. He didn't mind the two as he glanced down at the girl beside him, her face buried in his sleeve. He was wondering why she was acting like this, she had seen faces just as bad as the zombies in the movie from Makai and she didn't seem to get scared of them. Not unless being in the safety of Koenma's eyes would make her feel safe. His eyes twitched at the thought. Confirmed, he's jealous with Botan's attachment to Koenma, but he still couldn't figure out why he felt that way. Botan was a good friend, that's all she is to him. 

Dismissing himself from that peculiar reverie, he held Botan's hand tighter in his as he brought his attention back to the movie. His latter thoughts are somehow distracting him though. He and Botan barely talks, why the sudden change in feeling? 

=*= 

"I'm glad that's over!" Botan exclaimed, finding herself hard to carry in her own feet, her body numb from either the movie, or the strain of sitting for three hours in front of a screen full of awful faced creatures ten times worse than those from Makai. And the fact that they believed that human corpse would come back to life to make their lives miserable, talk about paranoia. At least she learned something new: Humans have a great imagination. 

Kurama chuckled. He never laughed so much in a day before, not even when he's with his mother. Botan just gives off an exuberant aura that'll make you feel light, maybe that's why. The movie's over, now he could treat her out somewhere. At first it was supposed to be a friendly date, just for the purpose of repaying her for her invitation. But right now, he wasn't sure, just as him being unsure of what he was feeling. Maybe this "date" could tell him. It was strange, it was too sudden, getting along too fast even for him to catch up with. With this in thought, he let his mind ask the question he's been trying to push aside all day: "Was he falling for the deity?" 

=*= 

"But Koenma-sama, you can't do that!!!" Ayame exclaimed, her usually steady posture replaced by a panic-stricken face, her hands clutching her clipboard tighter in her grasp. Has Koenma gone mad?! Not to be of disrespect, but she opposes on the idea. She knew that her position in Reikai gave her the advantage when opposing, if she were another ferry girl she would have her head cut by that time. But even if she didn't have her rank, she'd still oppose. 

"Ayame, it's otousama's order, there's nothing I can do" Koenma said, a sigh of exasperation escaping from his lips, biting on his pacifier to let the tension out before he breaks his teeth through gritting. 

Ayame wasn't giving up. Of all the stupid ideas Reikai has come up with, this was probably the worst of them all. Koenma marrying Botan, yeah right. If they have planned this long before, maybe it would be fine, but not now, not anymore. Ayame knew Botan had feelings for Koenma for years, decades, centuries even, but not 'till recently. Botan had said she had forgotten all about her feelings for their master, that she will just serve him respectfully like any ferry girl should. But her problem is not Botan totally; it mostly falls on a certain man her friend had been seeing lately. What would his reaction be? "Koenma-sama…what about Kurama-san? He's been your detective for quite sometime now" 

Koenma shifted position in his seat, a furious suck on his pacifier, his teeth fighting not to break it. It's true, Kurama had done him a lot of favors in the past, but he just can't do anything about the situation. Kurama had to be stepped out of the way. He took a deep breath, his eyes emitting a rare glow. "He has to let her go or…I'll just have to get rid of him somehow" 

=*= 

"You idiot! Koenma, you can't do that!!!" a boy with shiny raven hair exclaimed in disbelief, causing the infuriated prince in front of him sigh in exasperation. 

Koenma winced. That was the second time he'd been told not to do what he's ordered to do and it just infuriates him. "Yusuke, please. Just listen" he told him, his hands going up his temples, making circular movements to ease the throbbing ache inside. "I know it's a big favor, but it's for the sake of Reikai and me," he explained, his voice low and serious. Yusuke knew better than joke around with that tone of voice. "Also for the sake of your friend. If he can't go off on his own, he'll be in a lot of trouble in Reikai. Makai beings and Reikai deities are not even supposed to have anything going on between them, it's a major treason against reikai on the deity's side. But on Kurama and Botan's case, since Kurama had been a spirit detective, it's a good enough excuse. But if he's going to be an enemy to Reikai, he will lose his part as a detective and will be thrown in Reikai dungeons" 

"Why not just throw Botan out of Reikai? Set her free or something" Keiko Yukimura, a brown haired young girl suggested beside Yusuke, her face showing concern and sympathy for both Kurama and Botan, even for Koenma as well. 

Koenma shook his head, the throbbing in his temples increasing. "Otousama won't allow that. The only way is to get Kurama and Botan away from each other. That's why---" Koenma froze, feeling a cold wind pass through him from behind. His eyes darted on one side, his head turning. There in front of the ramen house entrance, stood the youko himself.


End file.
